superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cars 3 (2017 film) Credits
Full credits for Cars 3. Opening Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Titles * Disney and Pixar Presents * A Troublemaker Studios Film * A Blue Sky Studios Production * "Cars 3" Ending Credits Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *Brian Fee Produced by *Kevin Reher, P.G.A. Co-Produced by *Andrea Warren Executive Producer *John Lasseter Original Story by *Brian Fee *Ben Queen *Eyal Podell *Jonathon E. Stewart Screenplay by *Kiel Murray *Bob Peterson *Mike Rich *Robert Rodriguez Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Scott Morse Film Editor *Jason Hudak Production Designers *William Cone *Jay Shuster Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fong Production Manager *Pamela Darrow Supervising Animator *Bobby Podesta Director of Photography - Camera *Jeremy Lasky Director of Photography - Lighting *Kim White Co-Director of Photography - Lighting *Michael Sparber Sets Art Director *Noah Klocek Shading Art Director *Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Character Supervisors *Michael Comet *Junyi Ling Sets Supervisor *Jun Han Cho Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Matte Paint Supervisor *Matthew Webb Global Technology Supervisor *Sudeep Rangaswamy Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Crowds Animation Supervisor *Becki Tower Crowds & Simulation Technical Supervisor *Edwin Chang Sound Designer *Tom Myers * Cast *Lightning McQueen: Owen Wilson *Cruz Ramirez: Cristela Alonzo *Smokey: Chris Cooper *Sterling: Nathan Fillion *Mater: Larry the Cable Guy *Jackson Storm: Armie Hammer *Dusty: Ray Magliozzi *Luigi: Tony Shalhoub *Sally: Bonnie Hunt *Miss Fritter: Lea DeLaria *Natalie Certain: Kerry Washington *Bob Cutlass: Bob Costas *Louise Nash: Margo Martindale *Darrell Cartrip: Darrell Waltrip *River Scott: Isiah Whitlock Jr. *Chick Hicks: Bob Peterson *Guido: Guido Quaroni *Rusty: Tom Magliozzi *Mack: John Ratzenberger *Cal Weathers: Kyle Petty *Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton *Fillmore: Lloyd Sherr *Junior Moon: Junior Johnson *Ray Reverham: Ray Evernham *Doc Hudson: Paul Newman *Ramone: Cheech Marin *Tex: Humpy Wheeler *Lizzie: Katherine Helmond *Sarge: Paul Dooley *Flo: Jenifer Lewis *Shannon Spokes: Shannon Spake *Maddy McGear: Madeleine McGraw *Sheriff: Michael Wallis *Mike Joyride: Mike Joy *Jeff Gorvette: Jeff Gordon *Danny Swervez: Daniel Suárez *Ryan "Inside" Laney: Ryan Blaney *Bubba Wheelhouse: Bubba Wallace *Chase Racelott: Chase Elliott *The King: Richard Petty *Sweet Tea: Andra Day Post-Production Supervisors *Jessie Thiele *Dana Murray Production Finance Lead *William Reusch Cars Franchise Creative Director *Jay Ward Story Additional Story Material by *Scott Morse Story Artists Creative Development Script Supervisor *Jessica Heidt Script Coordinator *Jessic Katz Editorial Editorial Manager *Jaclyn Simon Second Film Editors *Katherine Ringgold *Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. *Gregory Amundson First Assistant Editor *Amera Rizk Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Ayesha Johannes Production Music & Sound Effects Editor *Andrew Vernon Associate Sound Editor *Kenny Pickett Assistant Sound Editor *Rachel Bifelow Recording Engineering *Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineering *Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators *Jenni Rowland *Ali Charlesworth Art Art Manager *Nick Berry Shading Designers *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang *Paul Abadilla Character Designers Sets Designers Graphics Designers *Josh Holtsclaw *Paul Conrad *Laura Meyer Motion Graphics Designer *Catherine M. Kelly Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Creative Consultant *Jay Ward Additional Character Art Director *Bob Pauley Additional Shading Art Director *Bert Berry Freelance Character Design *J Mays Art Coordinators *Laura Finell *Elizabeth Thorsen *Emily Davis Art Interns *Brandon Coates *Drew Hartel *Luisa Leal Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Sara Wilson Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Shawn Brennan Layout Coordinator *Dana Frankoff Animation Animation Manager *Matt DeMartini Directing Animators *Jude Brownbill *Mark C. Harris *Royce Wesley Animation Fix Lead *Ken Kim Animation Sketch Artist *Michael Wu Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds, Fix & Additional Animators Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Andy Sakhrani Animation Technical Coordinator *Rebecca Euphrat Animation Fix Coordinator *Daniel LaPook Animation Schedule Coordinator *Hannah Eichers Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Jonas Jarvers Charater Shading Lead *George Nguyen Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Artists Character Coordinator *Becca Bressler *Maura Turner Character Interns *Yolanda Cheng *Alice Gavish Crowds & Simulation Crowds & Simulation Manager *Richard Horine Crowds & Simulation Technical Artists Crowds & Simulation Coordinator *Erin Kinda Simulation Intern *Jared Counts Sets Sets Masnager *Anthony Kemp Sets Modeling Lead *Mike Altman Set Dressing Lead *Kristeb Beecg-Needham Sets Shading Lead *Thidaratana Annee Jonjai Sets Shading Technical Lead *Francisco De La Torre Sets Technical Lead *Matt Kuruc Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artists Sets Coordinator *Samantha Jane Samuels Sets Interns *Cindy Jang *Mark McKinsey Matte Painting Lead Coordinator Samantha Jane Samuels Matte Painters *Ernesto Nemesio *Paul Topolos Matte Paint Technical Global Technology Global Technology Managers *Stephen King *Pauline Chu Additional Technology Supervision *Michael Fu Global Technology Engineers Global Technology Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Global Technology Intern *Evan Denmark Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *William Reusch Sweatbox Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Effects Effects Manager *Russell Jessup Stough Effects Leads *Tim Speltz *Stephen Marshall *Greg Gladstone Development & Effects Artists Effects Artists Effects Coordinators *Jessica Kelly *Jessica Walley Lighting Lighting Manager *Pauline Chu Lighting Leads *Jesse Hollander *Philip Shoebottom *Jordan Rempel Technical Lighting Lead *Tim Babb Lightspeed Lead *Brandon Kerr Master Lighting Artist Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Lighting Coordinator *Jon Bryant Lighting Fix Coordinator *Austin Goddard Lightspeed Coordinator *Connie Li Rendering & Motion Graphics Rendering & Motion Graphics Manager *Stephen Krug Rendering Artists Rendering & Motion Graphics Coordinator *Sophia Borich Production Production Office Manager *Susan Eggett Production Office Coordinator *Emily Davis Production Office Assistant Additional Production Support Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Michael Miller, CSA *Howard London *Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez *Nick Jimenez Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Department Manger *Robert Tachoires Admintration Manager *Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Coordinator *Susan Bruning Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Scheduler *Mikayla Weissman Stereoscopic 3D Manager *Danielle Cambridge Rendering Post Production Projectionist International Production Stereo & International Technical Lead *Jay Carina Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Tom Myers *Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance *Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors *E.J. Holowinki *Benjamin A. Burtt Dialogue/ADR Editor *Michael Silvers Foley Editors *Qianbaihui Yang *Terry Eckton First Assistant Sound Editor *Anthony De Francesco Sound Effects Apprentance *Chris Frazier Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe *Geoff Vaughan Foley Mixer *Blake Collins Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Engineering Services *Eva Porter General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices *Malana: Jeremy Maxwell *Levi Nunez: Angel Oquendo *Jason Pace: Bob Peterson *James Ponce: Alex Puccinelli *David Randolph: Jerome Ranft *Noreen Reardon: A.J. Riebli III *Peter Sohn: Galyn Susman *Regina Taufen: Nancy Truman *Cheryl Tyre: Andrew Vernon **Jay Ward: Music Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrations by *Jonathan Sacks & Don Davis Music Editor *Joe E. Rand Score Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brule Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb Digital Score Assembly *Kevin Harp Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott Score Contracted by *Sandy de Crescent Score Preparation by *Mark Graham Additional Source Music Written & Produced by *Mitchell Froom Score Recorded at *Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Score Mixed at *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life Run That Race" *Written, Performed & Produced by Dan Auerbach *Engineered by M. Allen Parker *Mixed by Dan Auerbach & M. Allen Parker *Dan Auerbach appears courtesy of Nonesuch Records, *A Label of the Warner Music Group "Kings Highway" *Written by Tom Petty *Performed by James Bay *Produced by Blake Mills *Recorded & Mixed by Greg Koller *James Bay appears courtesy of Republic Records, *A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Truckaroo" & Thunder Hollow Breakdown" *Written, Performed & Produced by Brad Paisley *Recorded by Kendal Marcy *Mixed by Luke Wooten *Brad Paisley appears courtesy of Arista Nashville "Glory Days" *Written by Bruce Springsteen *Performed by Andra Day *Produced by Andra Day & Dave Wood *Recorded by Caleb Morris *Mixed by David Boucher *Andra Day appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records / Buskin Records "Ride" *Written by ZZ Ward, Evan Bogart & Dave Bassett *Performed by ZZ Ward featuring Gary Clark Jr. *Produced, Recorded & Mixed by Dave Bassett *ZZ Ward appears courtesy of Hollywood Records *Gary Clark Jr. appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records "Touched A Nerve" *Written, Performed & Produced by Corbin Hayes "Banda on the Run" *Written by Michael Giacchino "Bouje" *'Written by Manuel John Jonathan Perry, Serge Turnier, *Herve Antenor & Carl-Frederic Behrmann *Performed by J. Perry ft. Shabba *Courtesy of Baoli Records "Also Sprach Zarathustra" *Written by Richard Strauss *Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "The Humphrey Hop" *Written by Dawes Butler & George Bruns Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team This film is dedicated to our families your love and support made this film possible Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ ©2017 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC., PIXAR, TROUBLEMAKER AND BLUE SKY All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS BLUE SKY STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Closing Logos * Disney * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios